Plunger devices having a bellows coupled to a hollow handle exist in the prior art. Typically, these plunger devices provide a relatively large bellows to force a relatively large volume of air/water into a drain to remove a clog. The large bellows has multiple pleats that allow the large bellows to be compressed or collapsed to force the air/water into the drain.
An example of a plunger device having a multiply-pleated bellows coupled to a hollow handle is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,745,641. This prior art patent is incorporated by reference herein.
A problem with a prior art plunger that has relatively large and multiply-pleated bellows is that when such a plunger is initially inserted into a toilet bowl or basin that is full or nearly full of water or other liquid (i.e. nearly overflowing with liquid because of a clogged drain opening), a relatively large volume of the liquid is caused to be displaced and therefore the liquid may overflow out of the bowl or basin. A large volume of liquid is displaced by the air trapped in the bellows and the hollow handle when the plunger is inserted into the bowl or basin. Also, the bellows of such a plunger is relatively long and cumbersome and may not compress or collapse uniformly during use and may cause liquid and/or debris to splash out of the bowl or basin. Another problem with the prior art plungers is that a relatively large bellows forces a relatively large volume of air/water into the clogged drain area, and if the clog does not clear from the drain, liquid and/or debris may end up being forced or splashed out of the bowl.
Air vent mechanisms have been used with plungers to regulate the pressure within the plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,641 discloses an example of such an air vent mechanism that has a screw cap handle. However, air vent mechanisms for preventing overflow or displacement of liquid from a bowl or basin when the plunger is being initially inserted into the bowl or basin have not been explicitly taught or disclosed by the prior art, and such a mechanism is certainly needed and desired. A further problem with the prior art plungers is that debris from the bowl or basin may become lodged or trapped within the pleats of the multiply-pleated bellows thereby causing an unsanitary condition and complicating the clean-up process.
Also, prior art plungers typically provide a generally linear force of air/liquid to and from the clog. Therefore, these prior art plungers are limited to a generally singular direction of force to and from that clog. A plunger that provides multi-directional forces that act upon a clog would certainly be more effective and is certainly needed and desired.
Therefore, the present invention discloses and provides an improved drain plunger that has features which provide further convenience and improved and cleaner usage for the user and overcome the above problems, disadvantages, and limitations of the prior art.